Warblers meet the secret life of Jeff Sterling
by Queenofthestory
Summary: Basically, it a glee, r5, and dancing with the stars crossover. The Warblers are shown the secret life of Jeff Sterling a.k.a. Riker Lynch. It includes his work on DWTS and r5. Let's see how our favorite all boys singing choir reacts when they find out that one of their own hides a life of fame and stardom form them. Rating my change if I find it necessary.
1. Trapped, Cast Reveal, and Riker Lynch!

**AN: Instead of writing out every line and movement from the show I picked out what the characters commented on and bolded it. If you want to see what they watched, please follow the links at the bottom. Also, please take the poll on my profile as that will help me to know how you guys want me to precede. Now, onto the story.**

It was a kind of-typical Friday Warbler meeting but this time Blaine was visiting because he had felt that he hadn't visited his friends in forever and he wanted to see how his friends were reacting to the news/rumor. Don't know what rumor/news that is, it's okay. The big news/rumor is that one of the members of r5 went to Dalton. Still confused? Apparently, someone who works with r5 spilt to the host of ET that one of the members went to Dalton Academy, though some people were skeptical it was still a big deal. So, everything was kind of-normal and they were just finishing up a vote on how to figure out if one of the members went to Dalton before they disbanded when suddenly, the doors locked and the TV went to static before a girl appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Warblers, Blaine. My name is Elizebeth. It has come to my attention that while you are trying to figure out who the person you are looking for is, you are looking in all the wrong places, plus you don't even know what the band looks like! So, I have come to help, and provide you with information. You are not allowed to leave this room until done with everything I show you, but don't worry time is stopped and you will be provided with anything you need. Any questions?" "Umm, what type of things are you going to show us?" asked one of the younger members, curious and wondering if the Lizzy would respond.

"It will be about the member of r5 that you are looking for and will help you understand them more. I will also pause the video if I seem fit for discussion. Oh! That reminds me," the girl snapped her fingers and a woman appeared. "This is Allison, she will come up in a minute or two, she already knows everything we have discussed. Now, any more questions?" When she saw, no one answer she continued," Okay then, Allison, please take a seat."

After Allison took an open seat next to Jeff, Elizebeth continued," We will start with Dancing With The Stars. Riker Lynch and Allison are featured this season. I think you should see how far they've gotten." At that everyone nodded and got ready for the show so Lizzy snapped her fingers and the TV grew big enough so everyone could see in perfect detail and then the show began.

 **Dancing With The Stars Celebrity Cast Reveal**

"Allison, what's this?" asked Wes. "It's a segment on Good Morning America that airs the day before the show and tells everyone who the contestants will be." "Okay." /" Wait, he's been with show for 20 seasons?!" said Nick. / "THE Patti LaBelle!" Yelled Blaine. "The one and only." Said Allison. "How did we not know about this?" asked Blaine. "None of us watch Dancing With The Stars." Said Nick forgetting that Jeff ad occasionally put it on last year before realizing Nick didn't enjoy it as much as he did. / **One of the lead vocalist of the hot new band r5.** "Okay, so this is who we are looking for." Said Thad and all the Warblers attention went to the screen except for Jeff who was smiling with Allison. **Second cousin of Derek** "Add that to what we know about him." Said Wes. **Riker Lynch and his partner Allison Holker.** "You were his partner?" asked one of the younger Warblers. "Yes, I'm his partner." "What's he like?" asked another young Warbler by the name of Alex. "I bet he's a brat." Said Seb. "You'd be surprised." Said Allison before the rest of the Warblers from before turned back to the screen. **Riker walks out.** Everyone but Allison and Jeff leaned forward in their seat trying to see what Riker looked like. Then Nick screamed, "Jeff!" as everyone got a good look at Riker's face. "YOU'RE Riker Lynch?" asked Nick in shock. "…Surprise." Said Jeff before dissolving into laughs with Allison. "I'm sorry, it's just your faces." He said as they laughed some more. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Nick. "I wanted a chance at a normal life and being Jeff gave me that and being Riker gave me a chance at the stardom me and my sibling wanted." He explained. Nick wanted to ask more questions but was in shock and just turned to the screen hoping it would give him the answers he wanted. Lucky for him Liz's voice filled the room and said," Don't worry, everything will be explained." And so, everyone turned back to the screen. **Riker dances a little** Everyone chuckled a bit though they were still in shock from the revelation but did realize that Jeff seemed happy and at ease as Riker. **Charlotte** "That's her name?" said James, a junior Warbler who spent a little too much time on the internet. "Yeah." Said Jeff and Allison. **Michael Sam- hopefully the mirror ball trophy.** At that Jeff and Allison shared a smile knowing what happened. **Hunger Game Series at 14 she is our youngest contestant.** "That's young." Said Thad as Blaine screamed," This is MAHOGANOY!" and everyone laughed. When Riker caught his breath, he said," She can hold her own though." **Paid me in diamonds.** Some people chuckled at that while some thought it wasn't very funny. The older Warblers knew that whether or not it was funny the people on the show laughed out of courtesy. **I don't know.** Once again, cue the courtesty chuckles. **Hi, Riker** "She sounds so unformal with you compared to Pattie." Said Allison. "That's cause I'm a chill guy." Retorted Riker and they laughed as the others looked on wondering how Jeff could be so confident with Allison and as Riker. **"Nice to see you."** "Well if we don't win the mirror ball you sincerely have a shot at the most awkward conversation award." Said Allison. "It wasn't awaked because I was there it was awkward because we had talked just a little while ago." Replied Riker. **music video clip played "** That's your song?" asked a freshman Warbler named Mark. "Yep. That was actually our first hit." Replied Riker. "Cool." **That Huff DNA won't help at all** "I forgot, your related to the Huff's!" "Yeah." "That's so cool. Did it help you?" "I'd like to think I did it on my own though it certainly didn't hurt." Said Riker. **I will definitely be looking for tips.** Allison and Riker laughed thinking, if only I knew they were my competition. "Why are you laughing? Wouldn't that help?" asked Andrew. "Yeah, didn't he win the show before?" asked Blaine. "Yeah, he did, but you'll just have to watch." Said Riker and all the Warblers sighed unhappily. **Is there a burger in the ad.** Cue the courtesy laughs though Riker and Allison were kind of sad because of what Charlotte went through. **You're an athlete, do you think that will help?** 'If only he knew' thought Riker and Allison. **Awkwardness before taking to youngest contestant.** That was awkward. **You are secretly nervous.** "Oh, you know he was." Said Riker and Allison laughed. "Almost as much as her." said Allison and then it was Riker's turn to laugh. **Golden mirror ball revealed.** Allison and Riker shared a looked saying,' we got this' while the others just looked at the trophy in awe.

 **Contestant Reveal Part 2**

 **Rumor Willis** "THE Rumor Willis!" scream Blaine. "Yep." Said Allison. "She's really good." Said Riker. **Rumor gets dipped.** "Are they dating?" asked Andrew. "Not publicly." Said Allison. "So, they are?" asked mark. "Maybe, it means that we're pretty sure they are but they haven't said anything." Explained Riker. **Noah's spin.** "How did he do that one armed spin?" asked Kyle, a sophomore. "Practice." Relied Allison and Riker together. **Party rocker is in the house tonight.** "LMFO!" yelled three freshmen. **Speedo- WOOO!** Everyone laughed. "His reaction." Cried Nick while he was on the floor laughing. **Ronald McDonald.** Some people laughed at this. But more laughed when Redfoo repeated it in a high-pitched voice. **She was crying.** Cue courtesy laughs. **Double amputee** "How's he going to dance?" asked Kyle. "You'd be surprised." Said Riker. **I mean they're really excited.** "Doesn't sound like it." Said Nick and Riker and Allison busted out laughing remembering her dad. "Sorry, you'll get it later." Said Allison. **Derek** "Isn't he your cousin?" asked Wes. "Yep." "So, you competed against your cousin, who is a 5-time champion at this show?" asked Rick, a junior, as the freshmen looked on in awe. "Yep." Said Riker. **What's up Riker, you didn't tell you were in the show.** Everyone laughed and Riker said," To be fair, he didn't tell me he was in the show, either." "Well, I think the family rivalry was good." Said Allison. "Me too." Said Riker. **10** **th** **Anniversary, 20** **th** **season "** How does that work out?" asked Fred, a senior. "2 seasons a year, duh." Said Thad. After the interview stopped another title appeared on the screen.

 **Dancing With The Stars Season 20 Week 1**

"Guess it's time for the first real episode." Said Nick, excited.

 **An: PLEASE! I have a poll on my profile that I would love for you guys to take. It will help me with how this story progresses, so PLEASE take it.**

 **Also, I would love your feedback on home you like this type of characters reacting to a show.**

 **If you were confused on what they were watching or what the bolded words were, they were lines from the links below. Those links lead you to what I used for what the characters watched.**

watch?v=Z2oI_schh_Y

watch?v=1daAfaHTiz8


	2. Welcome to DWTS Part 1

**An: Sorry it took so long, these take awhile to make. I decided to make the episodes two parts. This is part one of the first episode. At the bottom is a link for the video I'm using as a guide line.**

 **Dancing With The Stars Season 20 Week 1**

"Guess it's time for the first real episode." Said Nick, excited. "Bring it on." Said Kaleb, a senior. All the Warblers couldn't wait to see their fellow Warbler and friend in action plus maybe get some answers for the questions they had but didn't voice. Allison and Riker shared a smile. They both had so much fun with this performance and loved it, even thought they had done better. It was the first dance they did and it brought them so much joy and excitement. So, everyone sat staring at the screen, waiting for the show to start.

 **Group dancers at the very beginning.** "Wow, how do they move like that?" asked Jamie, a freshman, rhetorically. Allison and Riker silently chuckled thinking, 'if you think that's good, wait until you see the contestants.' **Dancing into of couples** "Will all the intros include dancing?" asked David. "Pretty much." Said Allison. **Derek dips his partner.** "Damn, your cousin got class." Said Trent and everyone snickered at his comment. **Riker Lynch and Allison Holker** "Yay! Go Jeff!" yelled Nick and Blaine causing everyone in the room to laugh. "Team Rallison!" said Allison and then Riker did the Disney closing jiff. Everyone looked at them weird and they just smiled, Ah, inside jokes. Though Nick and Blaine's outburst along with Allison and Riker's joke reminded everyone of how little they knew of Riker and the life Jeff kept form them.

 **A Riker, a Rumer, and a Redfoo.** "Did he just make a pun off your names?" asked Trent wondering if he head that right. "Sadly, yes." Replied Riker, "He's a bit, um, challenged, when it comes to jokes." **Let's get right to it with our youngest contestant…** "They're making the youngest go first, really? She must already be scared out of her mind." Remarked David. "Well, the producers like to keep us on our toes." Said Allison. **Hunger Games skit beginning** "That's a skit, right?" asked Blaine, fanboying. "Yeah." Said Allison. "Why didn't we do a skit?" asked Riker to Allison. "Because our meeting was interesting as it was, even though they cut the end out." She replied. Then Lizzy said," I'll be showing what they cut." Everyone wondered what that meant but Rallison.

 **I'm fourteen!** "She's 14! There's no reason that she would have danced with a boy." Said Trent. **Willow's Dance…** "Of course, they picked that song." Groaned Nick as Blaine rocked out to top 40's hit. "She's 14, what did you expect? What I like About You?" asked David which shut Nick up as he realized, she was 14 so of course she would choose a song like that and Riker and Allison smile because that was the song they did. "She's good. How can she be that good at 14?" asked Thad. "Practice." Said Riker and Allison together.

 **Len's judging** "That's probably some of the nicest things Lens ever said." Commented Riker and Allison nodded. **Little more grounded into the floor.** "Why would you want to be grounded into the floor?" asked Tyler, a sophomore. "It means you're more confident on your feet." Explained Alison. **I was little intimated to go first.** "Obviously, She's 14!" yelled Thad. **4-year-old Willow** "Aww!" said Blaine and a few other boys along with Team Rallison. **6,6,6,7** "Is that good?" asked Trent. "For Week one yeah. Any other week middle to bad." Said Riker. "Yeah, they score low on Week one then gradually get higher." Added Allison.

 **Robert and Kym intro before break.** "Are they dating?" asked Harry, a little freshman who was always wanting to know about people. "Not publicly." Said Rallison together. There was that phrase again, at least they knew what it meant now. **Kym takes the money for Robert.** "You get that money, girl!" said Trent with his normal sassy present. **If we win, this is yours.** "Dang, she got a big jackpot there." Said Fred and Allison and Riker shared a look knowing that she didn't the car, at least, not for winning DWTS. **Oh, your gonna tickle me.** "Totally dating." Said Blaine. "Don't be afraid to grab me and just grab. "That was totally sexually." said Seb. "Everything is sexually to you, but yes, it did." Replied Blaine and Sebastian just smiled suggestively at him.

 **Kym and Robert's performance.** "It looks more like a story then Willow's." commented Victor, a senior. "A good dance should be smooth like a story." Said Allison and Riker, who was quoting Allison. **What I got was a flipper.** "Shark Tank reference!" yelled Blaine and Nick. "I doubt Robert liked being called a flipper." Riker commented to Allison and she laughed. "At least he wasn't a penguin." Allison continued and they both laughed so hard that tears were in their eyes. As they laughed everyone looked at them like they were insane which caused them to laugh more," Sorry, inside joke." Riker explained as Allison continued laughing. It hurt some of Jeff's friends to see him so happy and laughing at joked they didn't get. It reminded them that they didn't know him as well as they thought. Once Team Rallison collected themselves the show continued.

 **7,7,7,7** "That's good. Right?" asked Sky, a sophomore. "Better than Willow's score." Said Allison. **One of the r's in r5. Riker Lynch.** "Go, Jeff!" yelled Nick and Blaine. "Why is it I'm always introduced as a member of r5 or a pop/Rockstar?" asked Riker. "Because just saying Riker Lynch isn't cool enough." Said Allison. "Are you saying I'm not cool?" asked Riker. "No, but saying rock/popstar or r5 makes you even cooler." Allison said. **Charlotte in her blue costume.** All the single straight and bi boys stared. **The bass player and one of the lead singers in the band, r5.**

"You play bass?" asked Nick. "Yeah." "Why didn't we know?" asked Wes. "You have the whole 'no instruments' rule so I didn't find it necessary." Riker explained. "Also, lead singer? How come you never used you Rockstar talents during auditions?" asked David. "I did a little but you were al still caught up by Blaine's performance plus it wouldn't be fair seeing as I have shown on the weekend and everyone else only has the Warblers." Riker explained.

 **Right now, my bands about to play an awesome gig.** Some people looked at him weird. "I was in a rush, we had to go on stage in a few minutes but the producers picked then to have me do that so the only thing I could think of was that." He explained. "Were you on tour during DWTS?" asked George, a junior. "Yeah." Everyone wondered how he managed DWTS, school, and r5 but no one was brave enough to ask.

 **Allison's face when opening the door** "You were fangirling." Teased Riker. "SO, what if I was. I just found out I was to be dancing with a member of my favorite band, I had reason to fangirl and do a silent scream." Allison said in defense. **Yes, he can.** "I love how your brother had to answer for you." Said Allison. "I didn't have a chance to answer before Ross stepped in." Riker said. _Then Liz's voice came over and said, next is the cut part._

 **"** **Well, as much as I would love to get to know you right now." Began Riker but was cut off by Rocky," But, we have a rocking concert to put on now." "So, here's my number, call me or text me any time after 4 a.m. tomorrow." Riker said as he wrote his number on a piece of paper while his siblings rushed out the door," You can stay in here if you like, or come watch from the sidelines." Said Rydel as she ran out. "Riker, we got to go.'" Yelled Ratliff. "Here you go, bye." Riker said as he to rushed out the door leaving Allison standing there before saying," Okay, then." After that the screen went black.**

Everyone laughed at Allison's looked of shock on her face. "Really, you just meet her and already are leaving her." Said Wes in disappointment. "I didn't have a choice, we were late as it was and we don't like keeping our fans waiting." Riker defended himself. "And besides, I spent a good 5 minutes just fangirling in that room before his management team took me to see the concert from the wings." Said Allison. "See, so it all worked out." Said Riker. "Yeah." Agreed Allison," I had fun."

 **Ready to perform this?** There were some chuckles at Riker's actions right after those words. **But sometimes, he's a little rough around the edges.** "Hey!" said Riker," That hurt." "Sorry, it's true, but I love you anyways." Said Allison trying to make amends. **Eww!** All the boys laughed and Allison hit Riker playfully," See, rough around the edges." "Well I'm sorry but I'm use to practicing with all boys and at the most one girl who is family and acts just like us." Riker said in defense. "It's okay, you learned." Allison added. "And you got more playfully." Riker continued and they laughed remembering the penguin incident. The Warblers sighed, they had the feeling there was going to be a lot of inside jokes they didn't get.

 **Team Rallison!** As they did it on screen they also did it off screen and all the Warblers laughed, at least they know knew why they kept saying that. "Why did you say team Rallison instead of coming up with a different name?" asked Mason, a sophomore. "Have you never seen Austin and Ally?" asked Riker and not surprising only Blaine said he did. "Well, it kinda a tribute to that show as my brother stars in it but it's also a combo of our names." Riker explained. "Ohhhh."

 **Riker crowd surfing as seen in the camera.** "Wait, are you crowd surfing?" Asked Richard, a senior, in shock that Jeff would do something like that. "We did say that we were bring the Rockstar vibe to our performance." Said Riker. **Riker playing Bass** "Were you actually playing, then?" asked Andrew. "Yeah, one of the perks of knowing how to play." Answered Riker. "Another being the fact that all r5 fans rushed to the front to help him crowd surf in." added Allison. "Yeah, that was a plus."

 **Riker's dance** "Woah, your good." Said Nick, not believing his eyes, this was his roommate he was watching. Now he knew why Jeff always disappeared but never told him where he was but was sweating. "Go Jeff!" screamed Blaine as he saw Riker and Allison do the quick kicks and arm movements. **Riker does his cartwheel-flip** "Wow!" said Wes. "I didn't know you could flip like that." **End of Riker's performance.** "That was the best yet." Said David and all the Warblers nodded in agreement and Riker and Allison blushed.

 **Shot of r5 and Riker's family** "Aww! Your family came out to cheer us on. Look at how happy they were!" cooed Allison. "They always come out to see us." Replied Riker even though his smile gave away that he was happy they were there. **Crowd parted** "They did part like the red sea." Commented Blaine. "Perks of all the fans their being your real fans." Said Allison and Riker added," Yeah, the r5 family is the best."

 **The Rocket Riker** "Got to love Bruno." Said Riker as everyone was holding in laughs at the man's enthusiasm. **Coolest vibe since Billy Idol.** The Warblers were shocked that Jeff was put at such a high level as that," Woah, that's real awesome." Said Trent. **I wouldn't call that gracefully but it was explosive!** "I think she likes it." Said Dan, a freshman, holding in his giggles.

 **You were driving that dance like you were playing the bass.** "One of the best compliments you can get as a dancer and musician is having someone reference the other." Said Riker. "Yeah, it was pretty awesome, you're a rocking bass player and that meant you're also a rocking dancer." Said Allison. **Refinement.** "Why were we the only ones who were chastised on something related to a later dance then what was going on then?" asked Riker to Allison. "I don't know, probably because you're a rocker and he didn't think you could reign it in." replied Allison, though her voice told him that she didn't really know.

 **I'm so excited about this partnership.** "And that she should be." Said Riker and Allison grinned and gave him a high-five. **High-fiving the screaming crowds** "Got to love fangirls." Said Riker. "Yeah, it was totally cool to see them like that" said Allison. **I could be, not correct about that.** Everyone laughed at Riker trying to recall his family tree. **I was just like, uhhhh….** Once again everyone laughed. "Hey! You try be a little kid and being dragged out onto stage without warning." Said Riker. "It's okay, you learned eventually." Said Allison. **8,7,8,8** "Good job." Said David as Blaine and Nick yelled," Go, Team Rallison!"

 **But not a family tree expert.** Everyone chuckled but Riker who groaned and Allison because she knew how much Riker hated that. "Why'd he say that?" asked Riker. "What do you mean?" asked Nick. "The next day on Twitter 'Family tree expert', 'know your history', 'get your facts', 'family tree', 'Lynch tree', and 'learn the tree' were trending." Said Riker making it obvious that to his despair his uncertainty on his family tree was made into a joke for all the internet to see. **Keo's thumbs up before break.** "He must have had a fun time." Commented Sam, a junior.

 **Charlotte's skit.** Some of the seniors covered the freshman's eyes while others just stared. **We just put tape and stuff** Allison and Riker laughed, "See, this is what boys think they can do, just tape it up." Said Allison. "Like that would work." Said Riker. "I remember once Rocky tried to do that to Rydel and she slapped him so hard he was crying for 15 minutes and she refused to come out of her room for the rest of the day." **It worked.** "OMG!" It worked!" said Allison in awe. "I'm surprised she let him try." Said Riker.

 **Charlotte's dance.** "I think yours was better." Said Nick. "Yeah." Said Thad and the rest of the Warblers nodded though they were slightly impressed by the girl's splits. **The judges** "Most of the Warblers were surprised because they hadn't seen all of those mistakes but Riker and Allison just watched and felt bad for the girl, she got a lot of hate but did her best. Though they couldn't deny that they saw the mistakes and that they did affect her performance.

 **6,5,5,6** "That's not so good, is it?" asked Flint, a sophomore. "Not so much." Said Riker. **Pattie's intro: Dancing to her hit** "Wait, if she danced to one of her songs, does that mean you're gonna dance to one of your songs?" asked Aiden, a freshman. Riker looked at Allusion and then they both turned away and said in perfect unison," Maybe, it's a possibility."

 **31:40 (I'm have to slap a dude.)** All the freshman along with Trent and Blaine went," Ohhhhh!" "She truly is an inspiration!" said Blaine in awe. He couldn't get over the fact that his friend competed against THE Pattie Labelle. **32:05 (One minute had me breathing like a horse!)** Riker chuckled," Yeah, it can be pretty hard sometimes." "Yeah, like that time you almost dropped me." Said Allison making everyone look at them. "If you'd tell me what lifts we're doing that wouldn't have happened." Riker retorted, exasperated. They mock glared at each other for a second before they busted out laughing.

 **Let's go sit down, we don't want you to do that.** "Yeah that would be a mess." Said Trent. "I'd feel bad for the cleaning crew." Said Andy, a freshman. "Imagine someone getting sick during the show. What would happen to them?"' said Blaine. "They get a troupe dancer to step in for them." Informed Allison, before turning back to the screen, leaving a bunch of bewildered boys. "Don't worry, you'll understand later." Said Riker before the show began again. **32:31 That Ms. Pattie can dance!** "Girl got some moves, too." Commented Allison.

 **33:32 Pattie pushed Artem away.** "Girl got sass!" said Trent and everyone laughed, agreeing. Up until then they had watch, some intensely others slightly because they were bored but they had to admit she has good moves for someone of her age. **33:39 (ending part of the dance)** Everyone smiled at the ending, it was fun and showed that she could still show enough enthusiasm when needed. **33:59 (standing ovation)** "Why is everyone standing up?" asked Joey, a freshman. "Because they really liked her dance or are big fans of hers." Explained Bryan, a junior.

 **34:26 And that's one rusty bell, let me tell ya.** "AGAIN, with the bad jokes." Compline Trevor, a sophomore. **34:45 (Well, done.)** "I think that's one of the few times Len was truly nice." Said Allison. "It was." Said Riker in awe. **35:13** "Your cousin is so mice." Sad Allison. "She is." Agreed Riker," Unless she's bossing Darek around, then it can get hectic." **35:49** "This is one of the few time Carrie Anne isn't jumping around the place." Commented Riker. "I guess Pattie can make the judges do weird things." Said Allison in disbelief.

 **Disney week.** "What that?" asked Thad. "It's a week were all the dances are Disney themed." Explained Allison. **Because I am 70 years young.** "See! Iconic! Go Pattie!" yelled Blaine. "Dude! We're supposed to be cheering for Jeff, erm, Riker." Reminded Nick. "Oh, right. Well, I can cheer for both." Said Blaine, in retaliation.

 **7,6,6,6** "She does not look happy." Said Sky. "Well, would you be?" asked Victor. "Well, she did better than some people." Sky retorted. "She did her best, and that's what matters." Said Wes. **The men of the football field, the cornfield, and the battle field.** "He was just waiting to use that, wasn't he said." Groaned Harry, rhetorically.

 **An: So as I stated in the beginning this will be a two part. Here's the link for the video I'm using.**

watch?v=uIgyTMtnC64

 **Thanks for being patient!**


	3. Men of the fields and Rumers of talent

**An: Sooo, I'm back with a new chapter. Yay! So I was wndering which couple would be better; Riker and Allison or Jeff and Nick for this story. I'll put a poll up on my profile so let me know or you can comment or PM me.**

 **To see an out line of what they are watching click the links":**

watch?v=uIgyTMtnC64

When the music cuts out:  watch?v=69Xk81u29bo

 **38:04- Back shot of a truck** "why is there a truck?" asked Thomas. "Better question; how did they get a truck in the building much less of stage?" added Luke, confused as to how a truck could be used in a dance.

 **38:12- Whitney Palouse tour continues.** Something finally clicked in some of the boys' heads. "They do have a lot of Whitney's." said Ashton from his position of half laying on Michael.

 **38:22 A Different Whitney** Some of the boys laughed at the coincidence. "I wonder if he ever mixed up which Whitney he was talking to." Chuckled Michael as he leaned his head on Ashton.

 **38:35 Prince farming** Most of the boys groaned at his horrible attempt at a pun. "Really." Murmured Travis. He loved everything pranky and punny but only when done well.

 **38:39 shot of him proposing** "What if she said no?" asked Dominic, confused and never having watched the Bachelor. None of the boys knew the answer to that, even those who girlfriends made them watch the show. "Also, Spoiler alert!" said Sam, "What if someone hadn't seen the finale yet!" He was kinda passionate about this as he hated having shows ruined for him and his girlfriend insisted they watch the Bachelor together.

 **38:45 Last season champ** "Lucky! He has an advantage then." Whined Nick, thinking it was slightly unfair. Riker and Allison chuckled. "Actually, almost every professional dancer in this season had won the show at least once and if hey didn't they had won other competitions." Said Allison, informing Nick that just because she won, didn't give her a huge advantage.

"And the star is the one they look more at, not the professional. It's just their job to teach us and make us look good." Added Riker, who laughed after Allison tried to hit him for his comment even though she was smirking. "Yeah." She said, "It can be a lot of work making some people look good." She said, teasingly. Though at Riker's undignified look she added, "It's a good thing I have a partner who can actually dance."

 **38:51 them meeting** "How much you want to bet she's a fan of the Bachelor?" joked Calum at seeing her fangirl. "hey! Just because we work with them, doesn't mean we aren't star struck sometimes." Allison said in defense of her friend.

 **38:57 Why they gave me the best** "She might be good, but I think we're better." Said Riker to Allison. "He's already got his girl, why is he flirting with another Whitney?" yelled Mason. "And his fiancé was right behind them." Laughed Andy. "Proably forgot which Whitney was which." Chuckled Michael, referring to his previous comment.

 **39:20 There's gonna be physical contact** "At least he's loyal." Murmured Jamie. Blaine couldn't help but shoot a look at Sebastian. "I doubt his fiancé would mind as it's for a contest." Said George. "Yeah. As long as they aren't touching inappropriately." Added Fred. This time Wes, David, and Blaine snuck a look at Sebastian who was starting to get fed up with it. 'I didn't even say anything!'

 **39:33 This might get a little complicated** "See! Even he says it!" Michael said, perking up, jostling Ashton. "Chill." He said before going back to his previous position on Michael.

 **39:47 Their jump apart** Some of the boys mental though it looked as though they were pushed apart from the middle, like a ghost pushed them. They were also the boys who had a horror movie marathon the night before.

 **39:49 Split** Allison winced slightly as she saw Whitney didn't reach a full split.

 **40:03 Weird movie** Some of the Freshman tried to copy the cool, funny movie they just saw.

 **40:40 end of dance** "That was a creative use of a truck." Murmured Tyler. "and they danced on it…" said Kyle. Allison and Riker swapped a look. 'If they thought that was cool, wait till they see us dance on tables.' "They were pretty good." Said Blaine, causing Trent, Wes, and David to nod in agreement though they still though Riker and Allison were better.

 **40:48 Shot of opponents** "IS that girl in a unitard?" asked Rick but the scene changed to fast for anyone to answer.

 **42:06 You have charisma out the yin-yang** "If he didn't, he wouldn't have won the Bachelor." Said James.

 **42:32 It's the truth, I don't lie** "It's true, Len always tells you what he thinks." Said Allison, remembering every time that was good, and bad."

 **43:09 dance move** The Freshman who had tried the move before once again attempted it.

 **43:26 that made out with everyone.** Everyone laughed and some lightly hit Sebastian shoulder.

 **43:47 Juliana's look** "She looks like a proud mon." said Victor, looking at Juliana's face. Everyone kinda nodded in agreement but Riker just tried to ignore it. That was his cousin for God's sake! Oh, well. At least people were refraining from comment too much on the fact that they were related.

 **44:02 6!** "They look so disappointed." Noticed Lewis. "Well, in this competition, at times every point counts." Allison said.

 **44:29 Meeting** "So she won with a football player and is now competing with a football player, that doesn't seem fair." Said David. Allison and Riker just shook their heads. He might not have gotten far but he wasn't that bad.

 **44:42 Technically more correct** Everyone let out a laugh at this. "Well she's not." Laughed Riker.

 **44:45 A minute and a half** "Is it really that hard?' asked Thad. "You get use to it." Allison said while nodding. "That's actually where we had a little advantage. When you are running and jumping around on a stage while singing and paying the bass for hours you get endurance and can do more activity for longer periods of time. It was still a workout though." Added Riker.

 **45:03 four hours of dancing** "FOUR HOURS!" exclaimed about 15 boys. "that's a lot." Commented Travis. "How is he still standing…" murmured Nick, not realizing that a lot of the competitors did work like that. Just cause your on DWTS doesn't mean you can just take a break from what made you a star in the first place.

 **45:25 da doo da doo** "I love this song!" yelled Harry, who blushed when he realized how loud that was. HE tried go hide his head in his chuckling friend Louis's shoulder.

 **45:58 dance move** "That looks kinda like a football move." Said Dylan. "OMG, imagine him just bursting into dance during a game." Laughed Michael.

 **46:09 dance sequence** "I can TOTTALY see him bursting tat out after a touchdown." Laughed Luke.

 **46:21 Split** "At least she actually got into a full split." Murmured Allison causing Riker, who overheard, to giggle.

 **47:53 footwork is atrocious** "I think he gets it, why do they keep saying it?" asked Lewis. "Because his feet DO need a lot of work. It's details like that the judges and professionals see but fans don't." explained Allison coming to the judges' defense.

 **50;29 Where I won 5 Olympic medals in gymnastics** "That's why she looked familiar." Said Grant, having finally realized who she was. "5! That's a lot!" exclaimed Thomas.

 **50:38 15** **th** **season** "Dang! Jeff, your cousin's been on this show a lot!" said Trent in his usual sassy manner.

 **50:44 Derek tapping Nastia on the shoulder "** That is so staged. If it wasn't she would have slapped him with that purse." Said Sebastian. "Speaking from experience?" asked Spencer with his eye brow raised though he was promptly ignored.

 **51:00 direct competitors** Cue the 'Ohhhhh' from the boys.

 **51:16 Nice work babe** "Did... he just call her…babe?" asked Aaron. "Yep." Said Riker before turning back to the screen, leaving the boys to just stare.

 **51:51 change** "Welllll, that escalated quickly." Joked Calum.

 **52:26 end of dance** "I like the flourish at the end but if she's a gymnast why didn't they put in more gymnastic moves?" asked Chord. "Well, we weren't supposed to do lifts yet." Said Riker. "And sometimes the judges don't like it when you do more gymnastic stuff than actual dance moves." Added Allison.

 **52:36 shot of Pattie.** "Poor Pattie, all alone." Said Blaine, frowning, causing everyone to laugh at him.

 **52:57 but there was a lift** "They are really serious about that lift thig, aren't they?" Commented Bryan. "Yeah." Said Allison, nodding. "Just because it was at the end, doesn't mean you won't get penalized for it."

 **53:25 Explosive first dance you could have** "She really is being light on her brother, isn't she? I would think she would be harder as sibling rivalry." Said Victor. "They actually get along really well." Said Riker, leaning forward to grab a bottle of water. "Did she go easy on you?" Joey asked timidly. Team Rallison shared a look. 'That's debatable." They responded, not answering any further questions on their comment.

 **54;52 I told you that in confidence.** "Great job, Derek." Laughed Riker at his cousin's mistake. "And they weren't even supposed to DO lifts!" cried Allison.

 **55:23 Carrie Ann 7** "That's more than I expected with that lift." Commented Peter, since apparently lifts were a no-no that early in the competition.

 **56:07 LMFAO** "Why does he sound exactly like I expect he would?" asked Bruce. "Proably because he looks crazy and that is what you expect a crazy person to sound like." Responded Percy.

 **56:21 And I really want to win this time** "Dang, four seasons and no cigar. That must suck." Said David.

 **56:33 You can do the moonwalk!** "What does she expect. It's LMFAO!" exclaimed Andy. Dang, the Freshman were REALLY excited about him.

 **0:41 wiggle** "why is this exactly what I expected his dance to be like?" asked Trevor though he got no response.

 **0:46 robot heads** "Robot heads and everything!" exclaimed Jamie.

 **1:05 spin and drop** "So they can do that but not a lift?" asked Liam to which Allison just nodded. They had to be able to do SOME cool moves.

 **1:17 shot of Riker and Allison** "Love the glasses guys." Laughed Trent. "Hey! They're cool. And I'm pretty sure I've worn them to a R5 concert." Defended Riker. "Where were you all that time?" asked Wes. "Cooling off, freshing up and dong an all access interview." Replied Allison, getting a nodded in thanks for her answer.

 **1:29 cute moment between Robert and Kym** "Did you guys see that!" yelled Andrew, a lover of romance. Those who saw the quick moment nodded in enthusiasm and those who didn't looked confused while Riker and Allison shared and bemused look.

 **22/40** The younger fans frowned at how low their idol's score was.

 **1:03:29 package** Throughout the whole package the boys were actually silent and respectful of this hero.

 **1:03:44 bend** They group could already tell it was going to be a powerful dance and man cheered at the move they had just accomplished

 **1:05:06 shot of Bruce Willis** All the boys were cheering but one saw something on the screen that made him stop. "Wait, is that Bruce Willis?" asked Ashton. "Dang, even Bruce stood up for that." Said Riker, smirking at Allison who had to fight to jeep herself from laughing.

 **1:09:07 shot of competitors** "At least I'm not the only one who finds them dressed like that weird." Laughed Rick.

 **1:10:04 Hello, Suzanna Summers!** All the boys bursted out laughing and it took about 3 minutes for everyone to calm down enough to continue.

 **1:11:01 Thigh master class** "You got to give it to him, he is creative." Said Mason, fighting back laughter at how ridiculous it was.

 **1:12:12 Even I wouldn't dare to wear that.** "Hey, go big or go home!" shrugged George causing Fred and a few others to laugh.

 **1:13:26 Let's see what Tony wears for that** Everyone burst out laughing again and Riker even got tears in his eyes.

 **1:14:26 Riker playing with the thigh master in the background** His best friends all face palmed at their friend's antics. "Really, Jeff." Chuckled Nick while Riker just raised his hands in defense.

 **1:15:07 It's pretty sad** "And I though four seasons and no win was bad!" exclaimed David.

 **1:15:14 We know each other through mutual friends** "Dang, can someone say Advantage.' Chuckled Sky.

 **1:16:39** "Does that qualify as a lift?" asked Kaleb. "It wasn't overhead." Answered Allison while the rest of the boys were just mesmerized by the dance. There was a reason Rumer was their biggest competition.

 **1:17:18 shot of Bruce** "HE does not look happy." Said Dominic. "Actually, I think that's his normal face." Commented Riker.

 **1:17:36 shot of Bruce smiling** "There's the smile!" laughed Sam.

 **1:19:52 8,8,8,8** "And with that they are the only ones with a score higher than you." Said Wes. "Dang, you must be in fierce competition for one another." Said Nick. "Oh, we are." Replied Team Rallison. If only they knew just how fierce it was, maybe they would find out later…

 **1:20:25 at the bottom…** "Aww, they look soo sad." Said Richard in sympathy. "Sooo, he gets eliminated!" asked Joey. "you'll have to watch to find out." Answered Riker with a smirk, causing the group to groan and Allison to laugh. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long for the black screen to come to life again with the next episode.


	4. Couples and Expressions

**An: video guideline watch?v=RZUYp-CGNfc &t=51s **

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long for the black screen to come to life again with the next episode.

 **Dancing with the Stars Season 20 Episode 2**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation but before the episode could start another thing popped up.

 **After this I'm gonna have y'all watch some other DWTS related things such as After buzz and their rehearsal for this episode so don't expect the next episode right after this! Now onto the show!**

"I wonder why she would do that?" said David.

"Maybe she wants us to see more of what goes into the show?" responded Wes.

"But why have us see the rehearsal AFTER the show?" asked Trent.

"She proably doesn't want to ruin the show. If we saw the rehearsal, we'd know their routine." Said Wes again, feeling more confident in his answer this time.

"GUYS! Let's just watch the show!" whined Nick. He was anxious to see the episode. All the boys agreed so, they quieted down to watch the show.

 **0:01** Immediately the screen came to live showing Bruno complimenting Riker and all the Warblers cheered while clapping Jeff on the back. "Way to go, Jeff!" cheered Nick.

 **0:09** "So... is this basically a recap of what happened last episode?" asked Spencer, a junior no one remembered until now. "Pretty much." Allison said. "sometimes they also introduce that week's theme."

 **0:15** "What's 'My Jam Monday'?" asked Blaine. "It's the week that us, err the stars, pick the song we dance to that week," Riker explained. "Well what song did you choose?" asked David. Riker and Allison looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement. "You'll see…," they said ominously.

 **0:35** "Dang, that girls got a high kick." Commented Trevor

 **0:46** "Go Jeff!" yelled Nick and Blaine causing Riker to smile at them. 'God, I love my friends.'

 **0:49** "Wells that's one way to bring the mood down." Said Andrew as everyone in the room quieted and lost the fun vibe when the words appeared on the TV. For Riker and Allison, they were remembering who left and the rest of the Warblers were worried it would be their friend who went home.

 **1:24** "WHAT Happened to your hair!" yelled all the boys who were close to Riker. They knew Jeff well and knew that who never like his hair back and up, even for competitions. It was always a struggle and eventually they gave up and let him just keep it down. Riker just scowled at Allison while she laughed.

 **1:52** Most of the boys laughed. "Yah, not the best first impression to make." Said Aaron.

 **3:25** Allison winced a bit at Chris mistake. It was obvious he wasn't really confident in the dance, which was a shame because he had been doing so well.

 **3:58** "I like your ending better." Said Travis. 'That looked a little plain.' He thought. "Yeah, also I thought it was supposed to show the star dancing?" Andrew phased as a question to the DWTS couple. "It is." Said Allison, not quite understanding the question. "it just, it seemed like the dance focused more on her than him." He continued and was surprised to see most of the others agreeing.

 **4:15** "Jeff, you look like you were completing ignoring Allison." Laughed MB. "HE kinda was." Allison said passive aggressively. "I was listening!" Riker said in his defense. "Really? What was I saying?" she asked, expecting him to get it wrong. "You were reminding me about parts of our dance not to mess up on." He said, shocking her that he not just was paying attention but also remembered. "You remembered!" she squealed. "Of course. I always pay attention to what you say." He said, making Nick a bit jealous of the attention he was giving Allison.

Yeah, he knew he deserved it from how he was mad at Jeff from keeping his fame a secret earlier but wouldn't you if your boyfriend did the same thing? Luckily, he cooled down since then and could see why Jeff did it; he just didn't like all the attention he was giving Allison. Riker could see that and smiled reassuringly at him. 'Just wait till he sees the song I picked.' Riker though.

 **4:42** "'An okay job.'" Trevor mimicked.

 **5:19** Sebastian smirked and when the other got it all the boys were laughing. "Boys…" muttered Allison with a loving smile on her face.

 **5:27** At this even Allison had to join in of the laughing.

 **6:36** 'Awwww' everyone thought. "Poor guy…" murmured Alex.

 **7:03 5655** Everyone winced at the low scores. "That's weird." Started Allison," Normally Len gives the lowest score." "I just feel bad for how low their score was, especially next to _7_ and _8_ 's." David commented.

 **7:45** **Whole lot of shaking going on** Sebastian being Sebastian couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

 **8:24** Everyone turned to look at Sebastian. "some a bit more than other…" rent murmured making those around him hold in giggles.

 **9:23** "Woah, she's on a piano." Marveled Jacob. 'Just wait' thought Riker and Allison.

 **9:59** "she could work on the shaking." Said Trent with his normal sass present.

 **10:08** "Was she supposed to turn like that on the ground?" asked Kaleb. 'I don't think so." Replied Allison and everyone not on DWTS winced on her behalf. "I must say though, it is better than their first dance."

 **11:21** "'Teasing but never sleazy.' Hear that Seb?" mocked David. Let's just say he said some choice words in response and a couple of seniors had to hold him from jumping on the guy.

 **12:06** "Is that the interview we're going to watch? But of Jeff and Allison?" Wes wondered out loud. "One of them. "They heard Lizzy say.

 **13:1** "Well, it' improvement." Said Jamie.

 **13:47** "Go Jeff!" shouted Blaine and Nick. "Are you going to do that _every time_ you see him?" asked Wes in annoyance. "Yep!" "Well, I must say that is an unusual crowd." David began. "Proably two people with the most competition and highest scores chatting and having fun next to two of the people with the lowest scores."

 **14:12** "Is she okay?" asked Tim. "Why is she crying?" Riker and Allison kept their mouths shut but shared a sad look.

 **14:17** "Is _she_ okay?" asked Thomas. "Is she hurt?" "She was able to dance." Is what Allison said in response, not truly knowing if her friend was really okay.

 **14:46** "They are sooo cute together." Said Andrew, ogling at the partnership.

 **15:33** "Awwww! That's sweet." Andrew continued. "Totally couple." Said Sebastian, making a bet with a few people by him.

 **15:48** "See! Even the producers see it!" squealed Andrew and some of his friends, having been won over by how happy he and they were.

 **16:18** "You know what I just realized?" Riker began. "A lot of their dances have a parky feel, y'know?" "Huh, you're right." Agreed Allison.

 **16:33** "And there's the tip-your-hat moment" Riker commented. "The what?" asked David. "The tip-your-hat moment." Allison said. "Every foxtrot should have one."

 **17:21** "Go Jeff!" yelled Nick, David, and Blaine. "Oh my God, guys! He wasn't even doing anything!" yelled Wes. They just stuck their tongues out at him. "Why were you shaking your head?" John asked Allison. "Well, we were doing a foxtrot that week and we were talking about whether that dance seemed like a threat or not to us." She explained. "Don't get me wrong, it was good, but I thought ours would be better."

 **19:17** "I will say, the frame is quite hard to get." Riker said.

 **20:10** The boys who hadn't already seen it were in shock that such a star did that.

 **20:21** "He looked so shocked." Laughed Michael.

 **20:37 7,7,7,7** "It could have been worse." Said Jordon. "They could have gotten lower." "Now that would just be embarrassing." Said Kyle. Riker and Allison just kept their mouths closed.

 **21:57** Riker and Allison winced in sympathy.

 **22:04** "Poor girl." Murmured Richard. "Why would people say stuff like that?" Joey asked innocently. He was only a freshman, so he didn't know any better. "To make them feel better about themselves." Wes said. "But that doesn't make it right or okay." "

 **23:06** "You go, girl!" Now the whole room was rooting for her.

 **23:41** Everyone in the room was cheering for her.

 **24:08** "they actually dropped beach balls from the ceiling? Cool!" yelled Harry.

 **24:20** Wes was glad that Nick, Blaine, and David were too into cheering for Charlotte that they didn't notice Jeff and cheer again.

 **25:18** "Jeff, I really like your cousin." Thad said. "Thanks." Riker said in reply.

 **25:40** "How do they know so much about cyberbullying?" Thad wondered out loud. Riker and Allison shared a look. "Well, we're famous. Hater come with that. Everyone who is, was, and ever will be on that show has had their fair share of haters." Allison said. It reminded the boys how little they knew about their friend's other life. "Even you?" Nick asked his boyfriend. Riker grimaced. "Yeah, even me." He said.

 **26:34** "Are those dancing crabs?" asked Victor. "Why yes, they are." Allison said.

 **27:05** Everyone laughed at Allison's nodded of approval. "You go girl!" she yelled. "Don't let anyone dull your sparkle!"

 **27:44** "She seems sooo excited." Laughed Mark.

 **28:45** "Ohhh, practice around your schedule, that can be hard." Riker said in compassion. "Uhhuh." Agreed Allison, remembering their problems with it. Everyone else wanted to ask but decided against it.

 **29:25** "the trouble with working with foot ball players." Grumbled Allison. "Yet, they almost always have one each season!"

 **30:26** "Okay, maybe not a tip-your-hat moment but it is stylish." Allison said.

 **30:44** "He does look stiff and too focused." Riker said. "Like you can talk!" Allison laughed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

 **31:33** Allison was frozen in shock. Never in a million years would she think to hear that out Len's mouth. After Riker got over his shock he joined the rest of the room in it's laughter at Len's embarrassing attempt to be cool.

 **32:36** All the people who liked boys and were singled cheered along with the crowd at this moment.

 **33:01** "Go Jeff!" Nick, Blaine, and David yelled. "Oh God, we're back to this again." Groaned Wes.

 **33:22** When Nick saw Riker give Peta a kiss he got jealousy and it clearly showed on his face. "Dude, calm down. He's only being friendly. You know he loves you." Trent leaned over and whispered to him.

 **33:43** "Thank God for Gina." Allison said. Riker gave her a high-five. They both knew how good a session with Gina was after a long day of practice, a concert, or watching the little one.

 **34:12** "Allison, you look so nervous." Mick pointed out. "We didn't know how well our foxtrot would go epically with- ""Don't say it." Lizzy's voice cut in stopping whatever Allison was going to say. "Umm, okay." Allison said before continuing. "I was nervous if our foxtrot would go off as well as that."

 **35:32** "Very punny." Laughed Ashton and some of the more immature boys.

 **35:46** Riker and Allison shared a look. 'We have to beat her.' "Does she scare you?" asked Shawn. "She's our biggest competition; we'll say that." Was all Riker or Allison had to say on the matter.

 **36:46** "Everyone was already hypnotized by the dance and couldn't take their eyes off her.

 **37:13** "dang, there good." Marveled Ashton while Allison and Riker just shared another look.

 **37:29** "Their endings are almost as good as yours." Said Spencer. He quickly shut his mouth once he realized what he implied. "Not that you're not just as good! Or better! I'll just shut up now." He said after getting glared at by Riker's friends.

 **39:01** "Yeah, her dad seemed really scary." Shuddered Fred. Everyone else nodded their agreement. "He is." Said Riker.

 **39:10** Riker and Allison busted out laughing. It was a running joke that that was the only expression Bruce Willis ever made. The other boys laughed to but were confused as to why Riker and Allison were laughing much longer than them. 'Oh well, guess that's another inside joke we have to learn.'

 **41:30 8,8,8,8** "That's really good." Said Tyler. "Isn't that the highest score yet?" Sky. "Yeah." Mason responded.

 **41:58** "I love that song!" Blaine yelled as he excitedly leaned towards the TV.


	5. Sugar Sweet Memories

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry for not updating soon. As always if you want an outline to what they're watching go** watch?v=RZUYp-CGNfc **the music does cut out so at that time please go to** watch?v=GyP1U9nSndI **and** watch?v=VjNv_7ul3Gw **.** **Thanks, guys!**

 **42:04** "Ohhhh tea!" one of the freshmen yelled the expression they learned from their sister. All his friends laughed while those who didn't know what it meant were confused.

 **42:39** A lot of the boys were ashamed of themselves as they thought he was just a joker who didn't really care but now saw that they were wrong. They were also concerned for the group and how they would fare in the competition. Would they be the ones going home? How exactly did they pick those for elimination?

Meanwhile, Riker and Allison felt bad for Redfoo. They knew what everyone had thought and that that's what brought his demise. Such a shame, as he ended just as he was getting good.

 **42:40** All the boys watching had one question are their mind, though none of them would voice it. "Do they really think they're better than Riker and Allison? Are they?"

 **42:49** Everyone, Riker, and Allison included started to laugh at his attempts for the trick. Riker knew he shouldn't, as it had taken some time when he started to learn, but he couldn't help it; it was hilarious!

 **42:56** When he finally stuck the landing some of the boys cheered for him. They could barely do the basic Warbler choreography, nothing like what he just did.

 **43:11** Team Rallison shared a look. That was exactly their mindset at the moment.

 **43:43** "Is it just me, or does she look like a minion?" asked Andrew, causing half of the room to groan and the other half to laugh.

 **44:05** "Yours was better." Was all Nick said and all of Jeff's friends agreed. Jeff smiled at his boyfriend. He knew things were a little tense but was glad to see that Nick wasn't as sour as he was in the beginning. Plus, he knew any bitterness would go away soon.

 **44:57** Everyone shared a little chuckle at the more animated judges.

 **45:09** All the boys were shocked. "He was a judge!" yelled Wes. "Yeah, you didn't know that?" replied Allison. 'Jeez, how little did these guys know?' she thought while the bays spluttered.

 **45:55** While some of the more lively boys had begun to imitate the jumping that Redfoo was doing, everyone just started in shock at the amazing personas that Mark had managed to make.

 **45:57** "I love his costumes!" laughed Trent at Mark's creations.

 **46:50** Riker and Allison felt bad for Redfoo. He did try and improve, but they knew his fate. They could only hope they wouldn't follow.

 **47:02** "I really love those glasses!" laughed David, leaning on Thad. "Really! That's what you're focusing on right now!" Wes yelled at him.

 **47:28 8,7,8,8,** The group seemed to be split down the middle. Some loved the fact that Redfoo got such high scores while others couldn't help but feel that he was overscored. "Of Couse, Len is the one to give the lowest score," Trent said, trying to relieve some tension. "Honestly, you could throw the man a party and he would still find fault," Allison said causing Riker to laugh. They remembered how hard he can be to please. "Honestly, not even penguins can make him happy," Riker responded, causing Team Rallison to burst out in giggles at the inside joke.

 **47:41** "Woooo!" squealed some of Redfoo's fans, trying to imitate their idol.

 **47:48** Riker and Allison shared a discreet look. Oh, how they missed seeing their friends do funny things.

 **48:20** "YEAH!" yelled all the freshmen who were around her age. "I still can't believe they would do such a thing," Wes said, applauded. "Oh, I can't believe you've done such a thing," Nick whispered in a British accent. "Sorry, sorry. I saw an opportunity and took it." He continued after getting one of Wes' famous glares.

 **48:42** Everyone shared some looks, wondering how they would pull that off.

 **49:21** During the whole montage of them paint ballooning each other the whole crowd was giggling and laughing at their creativeness.

 **0:15** All the boys just stared in awe at the screen.

 **0:40** One of the freshman had been taking a drink from his water bottle and began to choke. He had never seen something like that. All his friends were torn between helping, laughing, or just continuing to watch the screen.

 **50:46** "They look worried." Said Thad, catching the look between Charlotte and Keo. "No duh!" said Trent," They just got danced off the stage. That was the best dance so far!"

 **51:09** "Ahem! Jeff!" Nick yelled at the screen in his beloved's honor. When he noticed everyone was looking at him he blushed. "What? It's true!"

"Actually, my breakthrough week didn't come for a bit longer," Riker informed everyone while he smiled at Nick. On the inside, he was so happy that Nick was done being mad at him. What he said caught everyone's attention as they thought he had done great the episode before.

"Really?" asked freshman Andy from the back of the room in a hushed tone. "Really," Riker confirmed. As everyone turned to the screen with a new fascination, Riker leaned forward to Nick.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. Even if it was to a TV screen." He laughed as he whispered in Nick's ear. "Anything for you, babe," Nick replied, placing a delicate, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hey lovebirds!" yelled Sebastian," I know your busy getting it on but some of us are trying to watch the show!" Nick and Riker blushed but never-the-less turned back to the show, though now Riker was holding hands with Nick. Nick was so happy to have his 6 back that he didn't care what Sebastian had to say about him and Jeff.

 **51:50** "Definitely not." Riker and Allison laughed together, though there was a sort of sadness in it as they remembered how later episodes played out.

 **53:02** The group broke out in snickers. "Yep, definitely a teenager." Laughed one of the sophomores.

 **53:33 8,8,8,8** The group laughed again at Willow's reaction of jumping on Mark but were impressed with her scores. "Go, Willow!" Trent cheered, 'I think she's tied for first right now."

 **54:08** "What's the surprise?" asked some of the freshmen as they looked towards Riker. "Nope! I'm keeping my mouth shut for once." Riker said with certainty, much to the disappointment of many if their faces were anything to go by.

"I will say, though, that I am shocked everyone was able to keep the secret," Allison said, teasing them. "That's not the only secret we were able to keep," Riker added, only farthing to make them want to know more.

 **54:38** "Awwww!" cried all the romantics in the room, including Blaine and Riker. Allison hit Riker on the arm, causing him to give an over exaggerated indignant look.

"What? I can find it sweet!" said Riker, even though he knew what she meant when she gave him a look that said 'You know why.' He loved their story and was glad to be able to see it grow.

 **55:36** "That's so sweet!" yelled Blaine, he was a sucker for this sort of thing. Riker and Allison shared a look so Jeff missed the look that Nick had on his face. Nick found it sweet that Noah would pick a song like that and wished Jeff would have done the same, although he knew it was unlikely as he hadn't even meant for Nick to find out about him on Dancing with the Stars.

 **56:27** "They're really playing up the whole 'country thing' aren't they." Sebastian said as he took in their performance.

 **56:39** All the boys who liked guys stared when Noah's shirt was ripped open. Even the ones in relationships could appreciate that he was ripped. Some of the guys were even jealous of how he looked. When Riker saw the emotions on everyone's' faces he remembered what happened in the next episode.

 **57:14** "Line dance alert!" yelled Trent, "I guess you can the boy out of the country but can't take the country out of the boy." He said sassily causing everyone to laugh.

 **57:33** Some of the boys laughed at Sharna's yell. Allison and Riker couldn't help but think that it was so her that it was hilarious.

 **57:58** Everyone chuckled and some looked like they agreed with Len. Those who felt the same laughed at themselves since a 70-year-old had the courage to say what they thought.

 **59:41** Allison chuckled at Sharna just being Sharna. She loved her DWTS family, even if she did miss her old friends at SYTYCD.

 **1:00:36 7,6,7,7** Everyone winced at the scores. Those who weren't there could have sworn they would have gotten harder. Allison and Riker just shared a smile.

 **1:00:45** While the guys watching felt bad for Noah and the fact that he hadn't seen his girlfriend in so long, Riker and Allison were having a hard time keeping their excitement from showing.

 **1:00:55** All the boys exploded in noise in emotions. A few screamed, some shed tears, and other turned to Riker and Allison with looks that said 'You knew!?'. The whole room had to take a moment to get their emotions in check but the romantics couldn't help but continue to freak out at the couple.

 **1:00:59** "I love how everyone in the background looked so shocked." Said David, once everyone had calmed down. "Wait, did you guys know?" asked Nick, wondering if the rest of the cast was in on it. "Only a few people knew." Began Riker, who was then cut off by Allison, "The crew knew but only a few cast members who had seen her. They tried to keep in on the down low so there was less of a chance of it getting it. Trust me, it is a miracle when we can keep a secret." She laughed.

 **1:01:06** "Allison, you look so happy but then Jeff looks like, what is going on?" laughed Thad as he mocked his friend. "And, dude, once again, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" yelled Trent, turning towards Riker. Riker and Allison chose to ignore Trent and went to answer Thad instead. "We were backstage so I was trying to get a view at the screen while not turning away from the camera." Riker explained and Allison exclaimed," Well look at them! They're sooo cute!" causing everyone to laugh.

 **1:02:08** Everyone laughed at Tom's comments and the fact that Allison was indeed, not lying.

 **1:02:55** "Wait, is that you?" a sophomore asked Riker. Riker nodded in response as he leaned back in his chair. "Why are you video-bombing his package?" asked David. "One, I didn't mean to and two, he's my cousin! We are always sharing tips and stuff."

 **0:34** "Dang, Jeff. Your cousin's GOOD." Thad said, before getting thumped on the head by Trent. "Dude! What?!" Thad whispered yelled to Trent as he rubbed his head. Trent just glared at him and moved his eyes between Thad and Jeff. Thad seemed to get the idea and shut up.

 **0:45** The boys whistled as they watched Nastia. The only time they had seen someone do that was when those of them who had girlfriends could talk them into cheerleading for the Dalton sports teams.

 **1:10** "They really played up her flexibility, didn't they." One of the sophomores leaned forward to snickered to his friends.

 **1:06:28** "Tom was really rushing them, wasn't he." Allison laughed as she leaned on Riker for support. "Yeah, he even started to cut Julianne off!" Riker said as he threw his head back as he laughed.

 **1:07:53 9,8,8,9** "I guess they'll be practicing outside more." A freshman commented as he realized they had the highest score of the night so far.

 **1:08:08** Everyone laughed at Nastia's response. "I don't blame her!" yelled one of the juniors as he glared at Wes. It was clear he still remembered when Wes made them practice outside in the dead of winter for 'endurance training'. Yeah, right!

 **1:08:34** "Woooo!" yelled all of Jeff's friends as they waved their arms and turned to smile at him.

 **1:09:10** "YEAH!" the whole room exploded into cheers for their friend. They were excited to be as supportive as possible and seeing him make second place in only his first week made them smile.

 **1:09:21** The room was filled with the sound of teenage boys laughing as Allison rolled her eyes and hit Riker on the arm. 'Well, ya know now, don't' cha."

 **1:09:32** The boys really did try to hold in their laughter for their friend but just couldn't take it and busted out laughing. "I still think it looked good." Allison said as she too began to laugh. Riker just pouted and glared at her. "Awww, baby, I think it looks cute," Nick began as he put his arms over his boyfriend. "It looks like a unicorn horn." He giggled, causing the blonde to smile at his love's laugh.

 **1:09:41** "I'm still offended you didn't trust me!" Allison said dramatically as she put a hand over her heart as if brutally wounded. "If it makes you feel better, he doesn't trust anyone." David said trying to be both a comfort and mock Riker. "He'll let his beau touch his hair though." Laughed Trent good-heartedly at the couple. "Touch, but not style." Nick added with his own touch of playfulness. "I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Riker said as he looked on as his so-called friends joked about his hair. It's not his fault he doesn't want it messed up!

 **1:09:48** Jeff's friends turned to look at her with a 'yeah, right' face and she responded with, "It wasn't that bad!"

 **1:10:01** "Jeff!" yelled all the Warblers. "She literally JUST finished!"

 **1:10:11** While everyone else was watching the dance, Nick was trying to figure out the song. It sounded familiar and like he should know it. In his attempts, he missed the sly look Riker had as he watching the black haired beauty.

 **1:10:17** Most of the boys had their mouths wide open and their heads on the palm of their hands while they watched Riker flawlessly help Allison up but one boy had a different reaction.

Nick gasped as he finally realized the song. He turned to Jeff with love in his eyes. "You picked our song." He said, not so much as a question as it was a statement but Riker nodded none-the-less. You see, Sugar was their song in every sense of the phrase. Although they acted like they'd been together forever, up until recently they were just friends. They both remember the night they confessed their love for each other vividly and Sugar had a part in it. To make a long story short when they finally gave into their emotions and kissed it was only for a few seconds. They were broken apart by Nick's ringtone, Sugar, playing.

But, that wasn't the only place Sugar became their song. It was there when they had their first slow dance as a couple. It was the song they first heard on the radio when they went on their first couple road trip, and subsequently, the song they did as their first couple car duet. It was their song and the fact that Riker chose that made Nick happy beyond compare. Tear began to fill his eyes and Jeff embraced him as their lips met for a delicate kiss.

 **1:10:28** "Y'know, I'm actually really happy with how that turned out, all things considered." Riker commented to Allison from his spot where he was cuddling Nick. "What do you mean?" Nick asked, looking up from his boyfriend's arms.  
"We actually changed to choreography the day before. Originally there was no bridge, just a chair." Allison explained, shocking the boys. It took them months to learn dances, so the thought of remembering dance changes from the night before was unfathomable.

 **1:10:53** "There it is!" laughed Riker as Allison laughed. "What?" asked David from his spot next to Wes. "It was our 'tip the hat' moment if you will." Riker began and looked towards Allison and they added together, "Every good foxtrot has one."

 **1:11:05** "I really love your endings." One of the more courageous Freshman said to Allison. "Thank you, I try." She replied, feeling flattered.

 **1:11:44** Even though they had heard it all before, Riker and Allison were beaming at the end of Bruno's critics.

 **1:11:53** The boys in the room exploded into chuckles at what Carrie Anne said about their friends. Nick, though, was not as pleased. He pulled Jeff closer to him and glared at the screen. "Mine."

 **1:12:33** "I think both of your cousins liked it." Laughed Allison. When they had done it the first time they hadn't seen how Derek reacted but judging by the clip a little while ago and Julianne's reaction, it was safe to say her comment was correct.

 **1:13:48 8,8,8,8** "Doesn't that make you tied for second, again?" asked Wes from where he was leaning on David's arm. "Yeah, I believe it does," Riker said, though he was still chuckling from Nick's show of love a little while ago.

 **1:14:02** All the boys nodded along with Allison's statement. It had gone quiet in the room. "Wow, not just did it got silent here, but also in the studio." Thad observed, though everyone was too focused on the screen and the fact that Riker may be going home that week.

 **1:14:12** "Poor Charlotte…" Trent began, "She looks so scared that she will be going home." It was true, they all knew she wasn't the strongest dancer but would still be sad to see her leave so soon.

 **1:14:43** Blaine spit out the water he had been sipping on and almost started to choke. All the boys were shocked; it was the last song any of them expected her to choose.

 **1:15:15** "Is she a legend, or is she a legend?" Blaine said as he stared at his idol in shock.

 **1:16:54** "Go Pattie, Go Pattie!" cheered Blaine and some other fans of Pattie in the crowd. No one could believe their eyes as they just stared in shock at the screen.

 **1:18 :32** "Jeff, I love your cousin." Thad managed to say as he laughed his head off at Juliane's reaction along with the rest of the boys and even Allison.

 **1:19:31 7,7,7,7** Some of the boys winced a bit. It wasn't super high but it wasn't super low either, and they kind of expected it to be in the lower end.

 **1:20:36** Everyone let out a breath knowing that Jeff had not gotten eliminated yet, though some then took another as they wondered who would go home.

 **1:21:05** Those who weren't tensely watching eth screen let out a laugh at Keo's reaction. It was clear that he expected that they would be the ones going home.

 **1:22:15** Everyone who didn't already know what happened leaned forward in anticipation.

 **1:22:30** All of the Redfoo fans in the audience booed.

 **1:22:45** "Look at all the sad people in glasses." Joked Thad, though he quickly shut up when all of the boys who had cheered for Redfoo glared at him.

As the screen faded to black all the people just sat. Some were in shock and others were wondering what would come next. They waited until the screen lit up again…


	6. Shirts (or lack thereof)

**IMPORTANT AN: GUYS! IF YOU READ THIS YESTERDAY IT WAS THE WRONG CHAPTER! I REPOSTED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER ON ACCIDENT FROM MY PHONE, I'M SORRY! THIS IS THE CORRECT CHAPTER!**

 **Normal AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been dealing with some stuff that has taken my energy and drive to write for a while but hopefully the writing class I'm about to start will help me be more active on this platform. Speaking of being more active, I'm thinking of starting a few Why Don't We fics so if that's something you'd be interested in please let me know. If you like WDW and have anything on Jack, that is where my research has been lacking, help would be greatly appreciated.**

 **As always this is the link to the video.**

 **DWTS Season 20 week 3**

"Ohhh, Latin week!" Allison squealed before wiggling her eyebrows at Riker and Nick.

"Latin week?" Wes asked. He was hoping to get a reason for her suggestive facial expressions towards the couple whom he cared for.

"Each week normally has a theme and Latin week is one of the more, um how to put it, extravagant and extra weeks. Let's just say Nick might have a little trouble keeping his hands to himself after seeing our dance." Allison tried to explain but only managed to make the room uncomfortable and the couple terribly embarrassed. Riker facepalmed and Nick tried to hide his redding face in Jeff's shoulder. Everyone else in the room looked away, trying to not embarrass the couple too much. A quick thought passed over everyone's mind about what they would see. Would all the dances be as she was suggesting? Those who were taken groaned and told themselves to think of their beloved, those who were single just smirked.

 **0:06** "whistle Allison!" one of the senior wolf whistled. The boys hadn't realized that even though they were competing the pros were still dancing in the openings as part of the troupe. Thad ended up being slapped by Trent to close his mouth.

 **1:07** The boys started in shock at the screen. Some of the more fifthly minded had been eagerly watching and scanning the screen but everyone had to gape at that moment… well everyone but the two dancers. Riker and Allison shared a chuckle, knowing the troupe can do a lot more than what the boys thought.

 **1:27** All the boys were momentarily taken out of their haze and applauded. "That was great…" mumbled Victor.

 **2:03** Riker and Allison shared a sad look. She had so much potential but it just never got the chance to be used correctly.

 **2:14** Team Rallison got a smirk on their faces. O' how happy they were last week. Nick noticed his love was looking away from eth screen and few times and looked up at Jeff. He saw the smile on his face and was confused. Maybe he was just happy about Latin week or about Derek's dance? Riker knew the look on Nick's face and gave him a quick peck on the lips causing them both to smile and those around them to smirk.

 **2:26** The room cheered and team Rallison laughed at their enthusiasm. Trent all of a sudden starting to make an almost gagging sound. Blaine patted his back, "Are you alright?" "GuYs, He's wearing GuYLinEr!" laughed Trent after he got a hold of himself. They all looked at the screen and low and behold Jeff was indeed wearing eyeliner. "Yeah, and what about it?" Allison asked, standing up for her partner. "I do wear it quite a lot, whether it be one Dancing With The Stars or at an R5 show." Riker said, getting kinda mad. He liked his style: he thought it gave him a nice rocker feel. Nick ran his hand up and down Jeff's arm to calm him down. "I think it looks great on him." Nick said getting a "Thanks, babe." in responses. They gave each other a quick kiss before turning back to the TV.

 **3:25** "So, that's what they do when they compete first but are in the dance." Luke said to himself, before blushing when he realized he said it out loud.

 **4:02** "cough Derek cough" Allison said causing the room to laugh. Honestly, it was surprising that they didn't have a big penalty for it.

 **4:37** Everyone was laughing at Val's outfit and the fact that they actually went to a roller rink. Everything in the montage was just too funny and cringy for a room of teenage boys.

 **4:46** Everyone gasped and held their breath. Most of them had no clue what happened but could tell it was bad.

 **5:13** "Ohhhh.." a group of boys near the back window mumbled.

 **5:52** The boys started laughing at how they managed to place some stereotypical disco moves into the dance but still make it seem fast-paced and lively, not like what they associated disco with.

 **6:02** "YAY! Val didn't get hurt this time!" Michael yelled sarcastically making Luke, Ashton, and Calum laugh.

 **6:07** Most of the room just sat in shock with wide eyes and mouths agape. They definitely were not expecting that. Watching Rummer spin around made them realize that they had no idea what was in store for later dances and episodes.

 **6:13** "WOW! Disco moves!" yelled Thad before getting hit by Wes, "Shut up!"

 **6:46** "No offense but you all look pissed off about that dance." Blaine said after seeing everyone's faces on the video. "Well, we were all concerned about our dances after seeing that lift. For an opening number, that's almost as good as you get." Riker responded and Allison nodded along.

 **7:06** Allison whistled, "And you know if Len says it, it must have been good."

 **7:43** The room chuckled and Allison said, "You have to love Bruno." Everyone had to agree with that.

 **8:22** "Wait, is that the actual term for it?" asked one of the boys from the back. "Not really but I can see where he got it from. In contemporary dance, it is called canon but I don't think it's ever called cannonball," Allison responded.

 **8:43** Some of the single boys nodded along while some of the not so single boys tried to look away.

 **9:34** Everyone in the room was wincing at the clip. Did they really have to loop it too?

 **10:14 8,9,8,8** The room cheered. It wasn't the highest score of the season so far but it was only one point behind.

 **10:50** Riker and Allison winced at the scene on screen. They knew where she was coming from but it was still hard to watch.

 **11:04** All those who had never been on the show looked at the screen and then back to Allison and Jeff. "Is it really like that?" Nick asked, getting worried for his boyfriend's safety. Allison and Riker shared a look and nodded. "Yeah, I mean we're dancers so getting hurt is part of the job." Allison said and Riker added, "I remember being so freaked out when I first dropped her on her head." The room looked at the dancers in shock. "And I got so worried when you hurt your wrist from that trick." Allison added as she shook her head. "Wait, I thought you said that was a skateboard incident." Nick said as he looks at his boyfriend with concern on his face. Jeff looked sheepishly at Nick before giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'm fine now." Jeff whispered in Nick's ear while Nick started to look over Jeff for injuries. Eventually, Nick calmed down as Jeff helped him in his lap and the group was able to continue the episode.

 **11:16** Everyone in the room winced, either out of pity of experience. The boys hadn't realized that the stars on the show weren't just having fun but also working while doing eth show. Riker knew firsthand how hard it was to balance both. "... Are a lot of the stars working during the show?" one of the freshmen from the back spoke up timidly. "I mean, yeah. Just cause we're doing this doesn't mean the rest of our lives stop. I have to balance school, R5, and DWTS all at the same time and it can be difficult at times and really come back to hurt us." Riker tried to explain. "Yeah, Rik has been recording and planning his tour during this while still doing live shows and interviews so sometimes rehearsals get pushed back or canceled and we just have to deal. That's our job as a pro, work around the star's schedule to make them look good. I just lucked out that Riker has a competitive streak." Allison said, ending with a giggle. Riker laughed and Nick looked up at him with a newfound admiration in his eyes- a look that a lot of people in the room had. They hadn't realized that Jeff wasn't just juggling the Warblers and school- something most of them struggled with- but also so much more.

 **11:51** "I feel you." Riker said as he nodded along with her words. Allison knew Keo's pain a little but also knew the star's pain from having heard them complain and seeing them try to work through it. She barely held back a wince as she thought about the one week when everything went wrong and they had barely any practice.

 **12:39** Allison stared at her as if entranced. She loved her lines and how perfectly it fit when she hit them right. If only she had more time to hone her craft…

 **13:00** Most of the people just stared at the screen. They took that dance from zero to a hundred in about 10 seconds.

 **13:36** "Pictures?" David asked towards the couple on the show. "Well, yeah. They look at what we can do before they invite us to make sure that there won't be a bunch of people who can barely walk on the dance floor." "Yeah, they try to keep a few people who this is like their first-first time dancing but the producers do want people who are flexible or have charisma or can do a flip. Something to make them interesting to watch and the dances above a 3-year-old level."Allison continued for Riker before Riker took it back up. "When they invite you to be considered they ask for reference videos or photos. At that point you can say, I really can't right now, maybe another time or you can submit your stuff. If they pick you, they have a few backups in case someone says that they just booked something and can't do the show anymore. So she probably submitted some photos of her doing I don't know, flexible stuff…"

 **14:05** Most of the room gasped. "Never is a strong word…" Wes began and David gladly continued, "And how do you know that? SHe might go to Harvard next year!" A few of the freshmen who had sisters at Crawford were about to go off on Bruno before Allison stepped in, "I know what he said wasn't the best but just keep listening!" She had to yell to get their attention.

 **15:20** "It's not like she was texting her friends! She was answering a business inquiry!" Riker yelled at the screen, "O' how I wished I could have done that during the show…" he mumbled.

 **15:40** "Ooooh!" some of the sophomores made faces that pretty much said that he was done with her.

 **16:32** Allison and Riker had to laugh. If you've ever seen their live rehearsals it is apparent that the phones are definitely not as away as everyone was trying to say they had to be.

 **16:53 6,5,5,6** All the boys were shocked, they hadn't thought it was that bad. Most of them were gasping along with the crowd. "Wasn't that close to their week one score?" Nick whispered into Jeff's ear, fearing Wes's rath if he was caught talking. "It was their week one score." Riker responded as he kissed the top of Nick's head.

 **17:18** Nick and Blaine cheered when they saw Riker. "Guys!" Wes yelled but Riker and Allison just laughed. "I don't know how I feel about fan favorite but you're definitely my favorite." Nick said as he looked at Riker's giggling face. "We. Get. It. You're. Adorable!" Thad yelled at the couple as David tried to calm Wes to stop him from yelling at Blaine. When Blaine was sad it was like a sad puppy and brought the mood down, so no one wanted that.

 **18:03** "You can't just leave the poor extras alone, can you?" Luke asked rhetorically.

 **18:20** "We should go do that before the finals." Allison whispered in her partner's ear so that the boys wouldn't over-hear and ruin the surprise. "That is actually really relaxing and helpful." Riker said back but his friends heard him. "Wait, you actually go to the spa and stuff?" Trent said confused. He never would have thought Jeff would do that. "I actually really helps when you get injured or stressed. After our hell week, Allison knows which week I'm talking about, it helped us chill." Riker explained and Allison nodded along. The week he was talking about was stressful. They had barely any time to practice, didn't have a song for the majority of the time, and Riker was running between practice, shows, and interviews so much that he got about 6 hours of sleep in the whole week.

 **19:09** "I was like really scared for her that week," Allison said as the boys just stared at the screen in shock, "She was probably one of the people who got injured from lifts the most."

 **20:00** "I can see why…." One of the boys murmured in a hushed tone that could be heard throughout the room as everyone stared at the screen. They definitely had not expected a lift like that.

 **20:18** One of the boys started choking on air, what the heck was that?!

 **20:39** "I've noticed that the pros seem more happy than the contestants when watching dances." Thomas commented on after watching the reactions from the balcony. "Well, this was still early on. They didn't know each other that well and most of them are competitive." Allison tried to explain. "Now we love each other and cheer even if we messed up big time." Riker added on, thinking of some memorable reactions from the pros and stars.

 **21:10** "Well, at least the crowd's timing is on point." Trent said trying to lighten the mood.

 **22:10** "Len? … BEing positive for once? … In this economy?" Riker said laughing causing all the boys to laugh. "I'm confused? Is this some new age humor I'm missing?" she asked, only getting a head shake in response.

 **23:44 6,6,6,6** "I mean, it could be worse. They could have had some 5's in there…. Too soon? Yeah, too soon, got it." Andrew said as he tried to lighten the mood but failed.

 **24:18** Nick and Blaine cheered again for their friend and this time even Wes was too excited to see what was in-store to reprimand them.

 **25:17** Those in the room who liked girls were looking at the screen a bit too intensely during the break dance but were snapped out of it by love taps from their friends.

 **25:35** Riker and Allison were sharing a smile, knowing how this ended, but at the last statement they just lost it and started laughing. Everyone else in the room was looking at the screen in confusion or mirth.

 **25:55** The room chuckled at Riker's statement. "What? I have to support the family!" he said as he too laughed.

 **26:15** Everyone in the room was either on the floor laughing or staring at the screen in shock. The only one in the room who could look at Jeff and immediately think 'sexy' was his boyfriend, who was having a little trouble not wanting to hurt anyone who looked at Jeff like that. "Oh come on! You guys don't think I can do it?" Riker laughed as he threw his hands into the air. Nick turned around and looked at his boyfriend. "Oh, I know you can be sexy," Everyone in the room started sputtering at NIck's words.

 **26:20** "Um na,na,na,na,no!" Nick yelled at the screen. He did not want his boyfriend being sexualized for others to gawk at… though he wouldn't mind being the one doing the gawking. "Now that is just rude, insinuating that you have to take clothes off to be considered sexy! How could you?" One of the members of the council yelled. They had considered it before but had greater morals than to do that to get extra points.

 **26:34** "Wooo! You go, Jeff! Showing that you don't have to stoop down to levels that make you uncomfortable." yelled Blaine. "And you!" Wes turned to Allison, going into full protect mode, "Why would you keep trying to get him to do something that so obviously makes him uncomfortable?" Allison was starting t get defensive, "Can you please watch till the end before making judgments!" she yelled.

 **26:46** Trent couldn't help but snort, "Oh how I'd love to be next to him when you said that." he laughed.

 **27:32** Everyone in the room was just staring at the screen while Riker and Allison smirked, they hadn't even got to the good part yet. No matter what gender you liked, there was something to like in this dance. Jeff's friends were shocked at the persona he had on the dance floor; they had never seen this side of him before.

 **27:40** The room cheered. They had no idea Jeff could do that and the council made a mental note to use some of the jumps and flips in their competition dances.

 **27:49** Nick couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend and almost started drooling. He did feel a flare of anger at Jeff touching Allison like that but he knew his boyfriend was loyal and that it was only for a dance.

 **27:56** Although Nick may have not agreed with the shirt open thing before, he was starting to change his mind when he saw that. "Dude, I thought you were gonna make a stand!" Blaine yelled though he had to look away from the screen to do so. He was loyal enough to Kurt to not see Jeff like that but he did have eyes! "sigh I made a decision to do it but at the end because it was Latin week so it felt like I had to. Plus I thought about it and doing it as an ending move was not over sexualizing me while also appealing to the week's theme." Riker explained and Allison backed him up. She never wanted to pressure him into doing it so she had stood by him and whatever his decision was while he was weighing it throughout the week.

 **28:05** "I appreciate your cousin's reaction." Thad said while watching the balcony.

 **28:15** "Ratliff seemed to enjoy it." Allison laughed knowing Riker's family always loved his dances.

 **29:21** "You know what I realized," David began," Most of their criticism for you has to do with what they want to see later choreography wise and not so much of what you need to improve on."

 **29:57** All the boys boo'd the screen. "I think that night was the most crowd participation we've had." Allison mentioned to Riker, think of how many times the crowd weighed in that night. "Even Juliana looks mad." David thought.

 **30:47** "Not too playful though." Wes murmured, seeing how Nick was looking at the screen.

 **31:40** Nick looked right at Allison as he put his hands around Jeff's neck, "Mine."

 **31:49** "Props to the pros who are closing their shirts back up," Thad said, as he watched Derek and Keo.

 **32:04** "Oooh, family drama." one of the sophomores in the back said. "He's actually really good about giving me tips."Riker said. He had to stop himself from adding on an "especially now."

 **32:15** Everyone in the room yelled at the 7. "I do appreciate how both Derek and Julianne were outraged." Allison remarked.

 **32:21 9,7,9,9,** "Isn't that the highest score so far?" Wes asked before getting nodded from Allison.

 **33:26** "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, she ACTUALLY has her own fruit hat?" Michael said as he leaned forward on Ashton.

 **33:35** "See! He knows what's going on!" Michael exclaimed. "Calm, babe." Ashton whispered in his ear as he ran his fingers through Mike's hair.

 **35:31** "Wooo! Summers still got it!" Jamie yelled from the back before trying to dodge his friend's hand.

 **37:29** Everyone in the room refused to look at the screen or make eye contact with anyone in the room.

 **39:02 6,6,6,7** No one really knew what to say. "Well, at least Tony knew what to do." Trent said referring to how Tony came up to the camera and mouthed "Vote."

to be continued


	7. Bad Comments and Burnouts

**AN: It's actually been forever, I'm sorry! I honestly have no excuse, I just didn't want to write this. Now here we are. May I just say that I have been on FF for over 2 years and wow, the amount of support I've gotten is something I never expected. I've grown so much (both as a person and in my writing) so thanks to everyone who's been reading my writing.**

 **Now onto the stuff you care about; link for the video is here! Enjoy!**

 **39: 18** "Ohhh, he called them out!" Thad laughed at the little squabble.

 **39:51** "I kinda wish we could see the whole intermission dances." One of the sophomores spoke up. "I'll just say, those people are talented." Riker nodded along with Allison's comment. It was sad that they got so little credit for all the work they do.

 **40:07** A lot of the people in the audience shared a look with their friends. _Ah, Latin Week…_

 **40:27** "Awwww!" Blaine whined. "I feel bad that he was bummed out. He works so hard." Alison said.

 **40:33** "Stop it!" Allison yelled at the screen. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? It bothers me when the stars feel bad for not getting a 'high enough' score. They all work hard and try their best! It's not right for them to feel bad when they mess up or the judges are stingy." Everyone in the room nodded along: They could see her point. Some of Jeff's friends shared looks. _Did Jeff think like that?_

 **40:06** The room winced in sympathy for Rob. He looked like he was in so much pain.

 **41:21** "Awwww!" squealed the more romantic-centric guys. "Please tell me they're dating." Blaine turned to Riker but only got a smirk in response.

 **42:50** "That was cute, but I wanted a kiss at the end." One of the boys behind the main friend group said. "You and me both." Trent mumbled as he set his head on his hand.

 **44:15** The boys lost it at Robert's hip roll.

 **44: 37** The boys winced at that it. "It may be true, but it's still not nice to say."

 **44:44** The room was split between those who were on the floor laughing and those who were cheering Robert on. There really was no in between.

 **45: 52** "What?" Trent asked, "Sweetie, I don't know what world your in but here on Earth, that is not a wedding dress."

 **46: 12** 7,7,8,7 Everyone in the room nodded along. It was a petty middle of the pack score.

 **46: 37** The whole room burst out laughing. That look was hilarious and they all knew that everyone was watching this "partnership" for more than dancing.

 **47: 28** Blaine cheered as he mock bowed to the legend.

 **47: 46** "Wow, everyone really loves her." Ashton mentioned at all the cheering.

 **47: 57** Everyone burst out laughing. "And this is why everyone loves her." Allison was able to get out.

 **48: 17** "I can't tell if she's terrified or shocked." Blaine said as he saw the look on Pattie's face.

 **48: 31** Once again, Pattie brought the group to chuckles with her way with words.

 **48: 57** A look of shock passed over all the older embers faces as the youngers laughed at the fact a legend just said that. "The Queen, everyone!" one managed to say in between laughs.

 **49: 23** The room cheered for Pattie as she danced. "I have to admit, this song works great." Victor said.

 **50:06** "Suzane looks so scared." Michael whispered to Ashton. Ashton just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 **50: 47** The room winced in sympathy for her. "A pro's struggle," Allison began, "having to top how amazing the last performance was."

 **51: 05** Riker and Allison winced for their friend Artem. It was always sad when the problems from the danced stemmed from the pro; Allison knew that first hand. "Can they take off points for problems with the pro?" Wes asked, concerned. Riker and Allison looked at each other, "Well yeah, they are judging the dance as a whole." As the show continued, everyone was left with a bad taste in their mouth.

 **51: 25** Riker let out a sigh of relief, "We can always count on Bruno to cheer someone up."

 **52: 15** Allison and the single guys who like men were having a hard time keeping their eyes focused on Pattie. Those who were taken just chose to look at one another because although they trust and love one another, well they have eyes!

 **52: 33** "They're really pandering to the female audience with these shots." Thad mentioned.

 **52: 53 6,5,5,6** All of the room winced. They weren't that bad! "Booo!" Blaine and Trent joined the on-screen audience in booing the judges. "Poor Pattie." Allison said as she leaned over to Riker.

 **53: 05** "Oh, Pattie! How does she take that so well?" Blaine yelled out in frustration. Riker and Allison just shook their heads as they remembered how well Pattie took everything that came her way.

 **53:25** "Why are they trying to make us think they'll be bad?" David asked. It didn't seem right to him to influence the viewers. "Adds suspense." Allison offered weakly.

 **54: 14** "Wooo!" The Warblers cheered for their friend.

 **54: 53** The group laughed. It was true; teenagers didn't tend to have that much energy unless of course, you were Jeff who seemed to run on 3 bags of sugar at all times.

 **55: 20** "Mood." was all that was said by some of the freshman and sophomores in the back.

 **55: 57** The room was silent with worry for the girl. None of the Warblers had any words to say as they watched this 14-year-old act tougher than they ever do.

 **57: 01** The room was cheering as they watched Willow own that stage. If they hadn't seen the video, they wouldn't have known she was ever hurt.

 **57: 19** "Yay! They didn't fall down!" cheered Nick.

 **57: 58** Everyone smiled at the nice words Len said. His opinion was normally the harshest so it could only get better.

 **59: 48** "Let the poor girl rest, it's obvious she's tried." Wes snapped at the screen. Riker and Allison had to agree; it always bothered them how they expected Willow to have so much energy, even when she flat out said that she didn't have that much energy.

 **1:00:04 8,8,8,8** The room cheered at the scores Willow got.

 **1:01: 42** "Awww!" Andy found it so cute how focused Noah was on Jamie.

 **1:03:13** Most of the people in eh room were shocked that they had so little time while others knew exactly what that time crunch felt like. Overall, the Warblers were ready to see if Noah would sink or swim.

 **1:03:38** "Wonder how that made Jamie feel." David choked out as most everyone in the room almost choked on air at that.

 **1:04:14** The boys stared at the screen in shock and wonder. That was quite a lift.

 **1:06:25** "Well, that was unexpected." Michael commented. "I would've thought that Men would have criticism." Wes added.

 **1:07:37** Allison started clapping for him. When everyone looked at her confused, she explained, "To get better, we have to know what the judges want us to work on. So often, the stars get down on themselves for criticisms when really, that just means your doing well."

 **1:08:09 7,7,8,8** Everyone cheered for him, it was a good score especially all things considered.

 **1:09:05** "Embarrassing? I'd kill to be on a billboard like that!" Trent complained. Most of the others agreed with him. When you're famous, how hard can it be? Riker just rolled his eyes and slightly scoffed, causing Neck to look at him worriedly. It wasn't that much fun when you're trying to be normal for once.

 **1:09:44** "Now that is girl power." Allison said as she watched Nasta just power through the pain.

 **1:13:17** Everyone chuckled. ANyone who had done a lot of flying knew that they must be exhausted.

 **1:13:35 9,8,9,8** The room cheered for the couple. "Doesn't that make them tied with you?" Blaine asked to which Allison nodded.

 **1:16:06** Everyone in the room clapped of Charlotte. SUre, most of them saw it coming but it was still sad to see her leave.

 **1:16:23** Some of the more sensitive members allowed at Charlotte's words.

As the episode came to a close, all the people in the room looked at each other. Nick and Jeff were still in their own little world as the rest of the room prepared for the next episode. As the next episodes began, Allison made a quick comment, "Well, this is sure to be a memorable episode."


End file.
